Wireless devices, sometimes referred to as mobile platforms, become smaller and thinner while the data rates at which they communicate continue to increase. The number and complexity of the antennas used by these devices continue to increase. This presents a number of challenges. One such challenge is the limited space available for the antennas. This is becoming an additional challenge as mobile platforms become wearable. Moreover, the additional complexity of wireless networks and mobile communications place additional demands on the antenna systems to deliver reliability, flexibility and capacity expectations of such devices.
Thus there are general needs for improved apparatuses for communicating wirelessly including antennas and antenna systems suitable for mobile platforms.